A Lifetime Story Five
by Iniysa
Summary: Harry and Ginny finally get their much-needed honeymoon only things don't go as planned. COMPLETE
1. 41 A Deal

A Lifetime - Story Five  
  
By: Lauren Freeman  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter. However, any new characters introduced are mine. :)   
  
Beta Readers: Still need some!  
  
A/N: This is a sequel to A Lifetime Story one through four. I will post these a chapter at a time as I get them back from my beta readers, and only if I get reviews! NO FLAMES please. :)   
  
Pairs: H/G Hr/R  
  
Summery: Harry and Ginny finally get their much-needed honeymoon only things don't go as planned.   
  
CHAPTER 41: A Deal  
  
"Good morning!" The massive crowed yelled as Harry and Ginny walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the morning after there wedding. The two were smiling from ear to ear.   
  
"Good morning!" The two called back. Harry walked over to Draco and whispered into his ear. Draco looked horrified as Harry was walked toward him, but his frown turned to a smile when he heard what Harry had to say.   
  
"Draco, I will forgive you for your part in yesterdays fiasco (Remember the chamber of secrets) if you will get Ginny the pregnancy test potion by tonight." Draco nodded, and sat down a twinkle in his eye. Everyone looked at the two suspiciously, but went on.   
  
"So how was your night?" The Minister of Magic asked giving them a wink. Harry and Ginny just blushed and stuffed their mouths with food. The guests went home after breakfast, leaving the castle quiet. Draco excused himself and ran down to the potion lab. Harry and Ginny went back to there room, and sat on their couch. Hermione and Ron were taking care of their kids.   
  
"So Ginny, what do you think the chances are that you're pregnant?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hmm, well being that my mom got pregnant every time she did not use the anti-conception spell, I would say it's pretty high." She grinned back, "Did you ask Draco?"   
  
"Yeah, I expect he is getting the potion right now," There was a knock on the door, Harry and Ginny laughed.   
  
"Come in." Ginny called. Draco walked in smiling from ear to ear, with a large bottle of potion in his hand.   
  
"Thank you Draco, but isn't that kind of...big?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, well it's just in case you need it more then once. The potion will last forever, so use what you need and store the rest." With that, Draco put the bottle on the table and ran out the door. The two watched him go, before looking down at the giant bottle.   
  
"Well, I guess I should do this then.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Should we bring Madam Pomfrey in here? Just in case?"  
  
"No, let's just do it." With that, Ginny picked up the bottle with both hands and took a drink. 


	2. 42 Let One Loose

A/N: I won't be here to post next week, I get to go to camp where I will be learning emergency responder first-aid from 7am to 10pm from the 14th to the 19th. Urgo, I am going to post this weeks and next weeks chapters now. :) See you in a couple of weeks! - Lauren  
  
CHAPTER 42: Let One Loose  
  
Ginny put the large potion bottle back down and sat back to wait nervously. Harry's knee was shaking up and down, and his hands were holding Ginny's. The couple waited, and waited, and just for fun, they waited some more. It had been ten minutes since she had taken the potion and nothing had happened.   
  
"Well maybe this is a botched potion." Ginny stated, standing up to pace. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, her parents walked in.   
  
"Well honey, we have to go now. We are so proud of you both!" She hugged both of the newlyweds, as did Mr. Weasley, who gave his daughter an extra large squeeze.   
  
"Burrrrrrrrp." Mr. Weasley stepped back in shock as the very large and loud burp that his daughter just let loose. Harry was staring at the bubble floating in the air. Ginny looked up, and yelped, it was blue.  
  
"Honey...is that..." Mrs. Weasley started, staring at the bubble in confusion.   
  
"YES! I'm pregnant!" Ginny yelled, and started bouncing around the room. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley fainted. The two jumped over their parents and hugged a massive hug, tears running down their faces. Putting the Weasley's on a stretcher and skipped down the hall towards the infirmary. Hermione, Ron, Draco, Neville, Lavender, the five children, Mr. and Mrs. Granger and McGonagall were walking down the hall towards Harry and Ginny's chambers when the two came running down the hall, huge smiles on there faces and a unconscious Mr. and Mrs. Weasley zooming along behind them. The two stopped in front of the group.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked rushing to the two adults.   
  
"Oh they just fainted!" Ginny exclaimed, happily.   
  
"Does that mean?" Draco asked a huge smile on his face. Harry and Ginny nodded. "Congratulations!"   
  
"What?" Ron asked confused.   
  
"Will tell you when we get to the hospital wing." Harry grinned, and they began to run again. They got to the hospital wing out of breath.   
  
"Harry why didn't we just apperate?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Umm, we were to excited to think of that." Harry grinned back.   
  
"What's going on?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she began to fuss over the two adults.  
  
"They fainted." Hermione stated.  
  
"Do you know why?"   
  
"Yep!" Harry and Ginny grinned.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Ginny exclaimed, McGonagall joined the unconscious."  
  
"This is not a joke is it," Madam Pomfrey asked with a grin.  
  
"Nope!" The two stated  
  
"Well, help me get these three onto a bed, and I will check you out." Pomfrey smiled, and they began to work on getting everyone to bed.   
  
"Okay, Mrs. Potter, lay down on this bed please and I will make sure everything is ship shape!" Ginny lay down on the bed and smiled, Pomfrey gave her a check up.   
  
"I love it when people call me Mrs. Potter!" Ginny squalled.  
  
"Well Mrs. Weasley, you look perfect! Mr. Potter, I take it you two did not do the anti-conception spell?"   
  
"Us two? Why would I do it?" Harry asked.  
  
"No one told you? Because you were pregnant before you can get pregnant again, the same way Ginny can." All the color ran from Harry's face and he looked like he could faint at any minute. "Come now Mr. Potter, drink this potion, you know the routine." Harry sat quietly down on a hospital bed, and drank the potion handed to him. The room was silent until Harry burped...red. Harry sighed with relief, looking like he was going to cry.   
  
"Thank God," Harry grinned. "When is Ginny Due?"  
  
"March first, two thousand seven." 


	3. 43 Morning Sickness and Mood Swings

A/N: Sorry this one is REALLY short! I was going through the last one and this one to get them as corrected as I could without a beta, when I noticed that this chapter was exactly the same as the last one. I do not know what happened to the original chapter this one was. Nor do I even remember what this one was about, I am so far ahead from this one that re-writing this one was a bit tough. Being many things that have happened in later chapters have not happened yet so I had to make sure I did not reference them. So this is a relatively safe chapter that won't mess up or give away the future. G Hope it's okay being I just wrote it. LOL! - Lauren  
  
CHAPTER 43: Morning Sickness and Mood Swings  
  
Summer was approaching, finals were closer then ever and things were not going well...for anyone. Life loved a good laugh and was surly rolling on the group hysterical right about now.   
  
Ginny stared at the inside of her toilet in her new rooms. She hated this toilet already having spent more time with it, then with her husband in bed. (Pull your minds out of the gutter!) Before she could contemplate getting back up she was throwing up again. Harry walked in blurry eyed and carefully held his wife's long red hair back, and conjured a wet rag which was place on her forehead. The sickness passed and the two returned to bed.   
  
Morning began early, with children to feed, studying, classes and teaching there was no time for simple things normal couple got to do like kiss, and not jut those pecks on the cheeks as they raced off to there next job. Longing looks were given to each other from across the room as they worked on patients in the hospital wing, or worked on there hundred page assignment given to them an hour before, due the next day.   
  
An invisible bucket only Harry and Ginny could see followed Ginny around to catch any unexpected bouts of sickness. Ginny could not wait to talk to Pomfrey to get a bottle of the anti-sickness Potion she new Harry was very fond of.   
  
Presents began to fly in from people all over the world wishing them a happy baby. Mood swings began quickly and this only made her cry or rage in anger. On one hand she wanted to buy her own things for her baby, on the other she had lived in poverty for so long, generous gifts like these were blessings in the past. Everyone got the same thank you note regardless, no one had time to write individual letters.   
  
Students had begun to avoid Ginny when they could. The mood swings were so quick and often that no one but Harry new when they had changed. Moreover, Harry could not be around to help save her students from the detentions with Filch. Sometimes he would use his deputy headmaster status to help kids who truly did not deserve the detention, and would often broach that subject with Ginny while she was in a good mood.   
  
Thus life went on, it always would. 


	4. 44 Summer Starts

A/N: Here we go again. Like two weeks ago, I am not sure if I will be able to update next week, so in case I am going to up-load two chapters this week. Hope you enjoy, thank you to ALL my reviews! See you in two weeks! - Lauren  
  
CHAPTER 44: Summer Starts  
  
To say the group was relived that school was out would be an understatement. They had all done well on there final exams, as did there students. Their kids were just as happy to have school end being they would have a lot more time with there parents.   
  
"So, have the two of you planed a date for your wedding yet?" Harry asked sitting down on the couch in their house in Grodics Hollow.   
  
"Well, we have been thinking about it, maybe towards the end of this summer." Hermione said a glint of dream in her eyes.  
  
"Well if that's the case, you two better start planning!" Ginny grinned.   
  
"If you want a nice long honeymoon anyways." Harry added.  
  
"Speaking of honeymoons are you two packed?" Hermione asked.   
  
"No, we just got unpacked, I hate packing." Ginny mumbled.  
  
"I know sweetheart, I'll pack for you if you want me to." Harry kissed her forehead.  
  
"Oh no you don't, I always end up having to go behind you to make sure you pack everything you need." Ginny growled, then smiled again, I'm hungry, let's eat!" Harry rolled his eyes and watched his wife jump up and run to the kitchen to talk to the house elfs.   
  
"Daddy, can we go on the hunmoon to?" Lily asked crawling into Harry's lap.   
  
"Yeah daddy, I want go." Daniel squealed climbing up beside his sister.   
  
"No, you two are going to stay with your Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and Uncle Draco." Ginny walked back in with a large smile and a large sub sandwich in both hands.  
  
"But I want to go!" Daniel wailed, tears forming in his eyes, Lily followed along.   
  
"Oh but your going to have so much fun," Hermione smiled. "We are going to go to Diagon Alley and to the park."  
  
"Can I slide?" Lily asked her tears instantly coming to a halt.  
  
"Of course." Ron grinned.   
  
"Can I swing?" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
"You betcha." Hermione put her head in Ron's.   
  
"Go NOW!" Both kids yelled sliding off Harry's lap and running over to Hermione and Ron.   
  
"Come on An-Mony, un-Won!" Lily grabbed Harmione's hand and started to pull her to the door.   
  
"Not right now, sweetie. Why don't you two go upstairs and play with Soroush, Julie and John."   
  
"But we wanna go!" Daniel burst out in tears. Come on you two, upstairs." Harry picked both of them up under each of his arms and took them upstairs. On his way down he made sure that the stairs anti-falling spell was in place, before he joined the other adults downstairs again.   
  
The group began to talk about their plans when two things happened at once. What sounded like a stampede was coming down the stairs and a owl caring the Daily Prophet flew in.   
  
"Daddy, Mommy!" Five kids yelled running into the room. Draco grabbed the paper, his face went pale as he began to read.   
  
"Mommy, we can't go to the park today," Julie cried.  
  
"Something bad happened," Daniel added. All five children had tears running down their faces.   
  
"What's the matter?" Harry asked.   
  
"Bad, something bad." John yelled.  
  
"A park was attacked this morning, by death eaters." Draco whispered loud enough for the adults to hear.   
  
"Lusius is gaining power then." Hermione sat down on the couch.   
  
"Was anyone killed?" Ron asked.   
  
"No kids, but the parents of a Tina Smith were killed. She is seven months old and has to go to an orphanage," Draco sat down also.  
  
"That's horrible." Ginny cried, tears running down her cheeks. "Harry let's adopt her."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, his face growing pale. "Honey, I would say yes, but we already have two and another on the way."   
  
"Then I should, I want a child, and it's partly my fault that she has no family." Draco whispered, then stood up. "I will go right now."   
  
"Draco, you should think this through. Having a baby is a big task," Hermione held his arm. "And what your father does is NOT your fault!" Draco ignored the last statement.   
  
"I have been thinking about adopting anyway, this is my perfect chance."   
  
"Well then, I'll go with you." Harry grinned, standing up.  
  
"We go?" Lily asked in a small voice.  
  
"Sure, let's get you dressed to go out." Within twenty minutes, the whole house was ready to go.   
  
"Thank you guys for backing me up." Draco smiled.   
  
"No problem, how are we traveling?"   
  
"How about Floo?"   
  
"Okay Lily, Daniel hug on to my leg." The three stepped into the fireplace. "Saint Ann's Orphanage!" With that they were gone. The rest of the house followed closely behind.  
  
"Welcome to Saint Ann's Orphanage, My name is Jessie, how may I help you?" A tall friendly looking lady with black hair and brown eyes asked.   
  
"Hi, My name is Harry Potter, and my friend here, Mr. Draco Malfoy would like to adapt Tina Smith." Harry grinned, while placing a arm around Dracos shoulder.  
  
"Honey, I'm sure Draco can speak for himself." Ginny stated, as she made Harry back up, Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"You-your Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter?" It was Harry's turn to role his eyes. No matter how many times it happened, he kept forgetting what happens when he introduced himself. Before she could ask THE question, he casually moved his bangs off his face so that his scar showed for a second.   
  
"Wow, right this way!" Jessie jumped up and began to walk swiftly into the main part of the orphanage; the large family had to move fast to keep up with her. They were led into a conference room with a large table, chairs and toys surrounding it. The five kids gave yelps of glee and ran for the toys, as the exhausted parents sat down at the table. A dark woman in a long dress, carrying a baby walked into the room.  
  
"Hi, My name is Cynthia, I run this orphanage, and I hear one of you are interested in adapting Tina?" The woman asked with a kind smile.   
  
"Yes, I would." Draco waved. Cynthia placed Tina in his arms.   
  
"So tell me about yourself, are any of these little ones yours?"   
  
"Well sort of. It's kind of a long story, Lily over there is biologically mine but Harry adapted her. A spell gone wrong left all of us except Ginny here pregnant in our fifth year at Hogwarts. At the time I was still living in a bad home, no place for a baby to be raised, so Harry adapted her for me. We all live together now, and I would like a child of my own." Julie walked up to Draco.   
  
"Un Dra-co, what's that?" She pointed at the baby in Draco's arms.   
  
"This is a baby, named Tina."   
  
"Really? Was I ever that small Un Dra-co?"   
  
"Yes you were, and as cute as can be."   
  
"Can I hold her?"   
  
"Well not right now but maybe later, okay Julie?"   
  
"Okay!" With that she pulled up a toy train and sat down on the floor by Dracos legs. Draco smiled, and looked down at the baby in his arms, he was startled to find she was awake and smiling.   
  
"Awa-ba-ba-na-ba!" Tina yelled waving her arms. Daniel looked up from his toy.  
  
"Un-dra-co, she want bottle, can't her dwink fum cup?"   
  
"She wants a bottle huh? She can't drink from cups yet, she's not old enough."   
  
"Oh."  
  
"AWA-BA-BA-NA-BA!" Tina began to cry.   
  
"You wouldn't happen to have a bottle would you?" Draco asked Cynthia.   
  
"Yes, let me go get one." Two minutes later, she was back bottle in hand. Draco quickly began to feed her, Tina smiled her thank you."   
  
"So you all live together." Cynthia asked. "Will Tina have a room? What about supplies?"  
  
"Oh we have a very large house, when she's old enough she will have her own room, until then we have a nursery. These little ones were her age not to long ago, so we have a bunch of cribs bottles, clothes, toys and everything else she could need.   
  
"Well then, I don't see a problem. Let me get you the paper work and you can go home with your new child."   
  
(A/N: I know it takes ALOT more then that to adopt a child, but for this story...besides this is in the magic world, it's easier there! LOL!) 


	5. 45 You Call this a Honeymoon? Part One

Chapter 45 You Call this a Honeymoon? Part One  
  
Leaving was a nightmare to say the least. Had they known how things would work out would they have gone? On top of five screaming two year olds, begging them not to leave, Draco was only just settling in to being a parent. The other adults had to force the Potters out the door. Feeling guiltily, the two left the house and apperated to the Five Star Wizarding Hotel in the heart of Magic Italy. Smiling as the doors opened by two Wizards dressed in fine black robes, the two newlyweds stepped in admiring the beautiful architecture.   
  
"How may I help you?" A woman with long blond hair tied in a tight bun, and wearing beautiful black dress robes asked with a smile.   
  
"Potters, we have reservations." Harry grinned back still taken by the building.   
  
"Oh no! He didn't!" The receptionist mumbled, shaking her head.   
  
"I'm sorry there has been a problem with your reservation, let me go talk to the manager." The woman disappeared. Ginny and Harry looked at each other with unease then sat down in the lush chairs that had appeared behind them.   
  
"Boy, Draco wasn't kidding when he said we would love this place." Ginny whispered. "I wonder if the ceiling is made of real gold."  
  
"According to Hermione it is. Nothing here is made artificially, nothing fake."  
  
"Interesting, I think husband of mine, that you have spent a little to much time with Ron's soon to be wife." Ginny grinned. Harry grinned back shrugging his shoulders. Before he could reply however the receptionist appeared again.   
  
"I am so very sorry, we have a new staff member who just started working with reservations. I'm afraid he isn't too good at it yet, and when your reservation came in he was being unsupervised and made a mistake. He gave you the honeymoon suite, only he forgot to save, and the suite was given to somebody else. Now I have talked to the manager and he has given me permission to give you a pass to come back at a later date and stay in the honeymoon suite free of charge for a week." Harry and Ginny looked at each other and sighed.   
  
"Okay, do you have any other rooms?" Harry asked.   
  
"I'm afraid not. The Magical Theater is in town and almost all the hotels in Magic Italy are booked, I'm afraid. If you don't find a place in Magical Italy I can get you a listing of hotels in Muggle Italy that are relatively close to the magical entrances.   
  
"Okay will take that, thank you." Ginny nodded sadly taking one more good look around the beautiful building before grabbing the list of hotels they slowly walked out. If there were any rooms' available in magic Italy when the receptionist talked to them, there was not anymore. Every hotel, motel, and bed and breakfast in Magic Italy was filled much to their dismay. So they journeyed out into the Muggle world, where they found that they were not the only ones with this idea. The Muggle managers of many hotels were shocked to see a bombardment of strange looking people filling up their prestige hotels. It was because of this that Ginny and Harry found themselves in the most dingy hotel room ever seen, with a single twin bed. The room was once wall papered in ducks, then painted over in a ugly yellow. The reason the two eighteen year olds new this was because the wallpaper was falling off in several odd places, and you could see the ducks through the one coat of paint.   
  
Locking the door with the locks that came with the room then with magic, the two set to work fixing up the windowless room. Tired, they fell asleep snuggled together, happily.   
  
BAM! "Ahh!" The two teens yelled as their bed collapsed to the floor. Groaning the two didn't even bother getting up before falling back to sleep.   
  
Sleeping in for the first time in ages had the couple waking up with smiles, despite the happenings of the night before. Taking there time the couple fixed the bed, took a shower together then walked out of there room carefully re-locking there door magically behind them. They were almost out of the lobby when they ran in to a couple around there own age, who had stopped to take a picture.   
  
"Oh, were terribly sorry." Ginny smiled.  
  
"That's okay, should make for an interesting picture. John Rosy by the way, and this is my lovely wife Alice.   
  
"Nice to meet you! I am Ginny Potter and this is my husband Harry." Ginny grinned shaking their hands, as was Harry.   
  
"Harry Potter...THE Harry Potter?" Alice screeched jumping up and down. Harry looked slightly confused being they were in the Muggle world and as far as he new, he was not famous there.   
  
"Umm, yeah...how..."   
  
"Were wizards also!" John whispered loudly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Where are you headed this fine afternoon?" Harry looked outside to find that it was storming.   
  
"Umm, the other part of Italy, where we plan on exploring." Ginny grinned.  
  
"Ah, how romantic. By the way if you didn't know there is a alleyway behind the hotel it's perfect for apperating."  
  
"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to have to have the Ministry down our backs if Muggles accidentally see us." Ginny asked looking around them, for any eve's droppers.   
  
"Oh no, Muggles don't know about it. It was built because the hotels in magic Italy are filled so often that wizards stay in Muggle Italy all the time. There is a brick wall if you go around to the side, the code is the same as the one to get into Diagon Alley." John smiled, "Well we really must be going. Spending the day exploring the Muggle world, hope you have fun!"   
  
"We will, thank you!" Harry said waving goodbye. They walked hand in hand to the side of the building and quickly got through the wall, where they apperated to the front of the Five Star Wizarding Hotel the only place they could picture in there minds so that they could apperate properly. The couple smiled at finding the sun shining in this part of Italy. Two new men started to open the door of the hotel but Harry stopped them, he and his wife began to walk towards the park, they didn't make it very far however. 


	6. 46 You Call this a Honeymoon? Part Two

Chapter 46 - You Call this A Honeymoon? Part Two  
  
(A/N: Okay I don't know Italian so all names will be in English, sorry. :))  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, just the people I wanted to see. Sorry to interrupt you on your honeymoon but we have a possible situation, and I need your help." The England Minister of Magic smiled, as he got in-between the couple gently taking their arms and began to walk towards the Five Star Hotel. The door opened and they all walked to an elevator going to the top floor were there was only two doors, the Honeymoon suite and the Ministry suite. They walked into the Ministry suite.   
  
"I was told that you were right across the hall and was surprised to find another couple there, so I went down to the front desk and they threw a fit when they found out that not only did they mess up the reservation of someone the Minister was looking for, but THE Harry Potter and his lovely new wife. I think they added another week or two to your stay in the honeymoon suite." The Minister grinned, as the group sat down on the lush maroon couches and chairs.   
  
"So what can we do for you?" Harry asked, picturing he and his wife sitting side by side by the lake.   
  
"Ah, to the point, I understand. It seems that Deatheaters are buying Muggle property all over this continent and setting up head quarters. Their biggest headquarters is in Muggle Italy in front of the Lucky Hotel. The building used to be a five star Muggle hotel, but the hotel moved and the neighborhood went down the gutter." Ginny and Harry looked at each other wide-eyed.   
  
"Th-the Lucky Hotel you say." Ginny asked to make sure she heard right.   
  
"Yes, very shabby place should be closed down if you asked me."   
  
"Yeah, the wall papers falling off, beds collapse on you during the night, it gets no hot water." Ginny complained.   
  
"You've been...or you're staying their now?" The minister asked in shock.   
  
"Yes, as you know we planned to stay here, do to the theater which we have tickets to, showing tomorrow night. The Lucky Hotel was the only place with open rooms in both Wizard and Muggle Italy." Harry explained.   
  
"Well we are going to have to change that, if you don't mind sharing this suite with me, you can have the master room," the Minster waved around the very large suite. It was almost the size of Grodrics Hollow. The couple looked at each other dreamily and accepted the offer.   
  
"Good, well then you two go get your things and I will make sure the master room is ready for the both of you. We can finish our discussion later." Harry and Ginny practically ran out of the suite with joy. They were packed and back within minutes. A wizard was waiting at the door to take their things up to the suite for them. When they got there, they found their things already out and set up.   
  
"How do they do that so fast?" Harry asked.  
  
"Magic sweetie, I'm going to forget you just asked that." Ginny grinned and softly punched him in the arm.   
  
"Well if everything is set up here let's go to that lake." Harry locked his arm into Ginny's and the couple began to walk out only to be stopped not even three steps out of their bedroom.   
  
"Are the two of you hungry? I am having room service bring us some lunch." The couple sighed defeated, before putting a fake smile on their face and walked to the dining room. A beautiful lunch appeared on the table, field with everything you could possibly want to eat. Plates were filled high as they all sat down.   
  
"So Harry, any ideas as to what we should do about Lucius and his death eaters."   
  
"Well this needs to be stopped obviously before he gains to much power. He is far more smarter then Voldemort was, and might just surpass him if given the chance."   
  
"I have my best people on it, they have only been able to find out where the death eaters are hiding out, not where Lucius himself is at, at the moment. It doesn't help that he seems to keep moving around."  
  
"Have you started to take down the death eater hide outs? If Lucius finds himself with only a few Deatheaters then he will have to come out to recruit more." Ginny said in-between bites of turkey.   
  
"Very good idea, however we don't have enough man power. Their army surpasses ours, by massive amounts."   
  
"Do you have people inside the death eater ranks?"   
  
"One, why?"   
  
"Well if you had a person to go undercover in each base that you find, then they can learn the weak and strong points of their base. They can also learn how things are run and when the best time to take control of the base would be." Harry explained.  
  
"You will also need to find a secret place to keep the caught death eaters so that Lucius can't just walk in and get them back." Ginny added.   
  
"Yes, and if it's at all possible, Lucius doesn't have to know, if you leave one of your men, specially trained to answer his messages, you could get a massive number of bases under your control." Lunch was now finished.   
  
"I like your thinking. Why don't you two go out and have fun while I talk to my men about your ideas." Ginny and Harry nodded immediately and quickly walked out of the room and down the elevator. They were just walking out the front door when a loud clap of thunder struck and rain began to pour. 


	7. 47 You Call this a Honeymoon? Part Three

Chapter 47 - You Call this A Honeymoon? Part Three  
  
Harry looked mournfully at the lake. With a sigh they ran under the covered sidewalk and began to walk. Not really caring where they were going, the two found themselves in front of The Museum of Wizarding Marriages. The couple smiled, shrugged then walked in.   
  
"Welcome! You two look like a fine young couple, would you be interested in getting married today? We have a minister on call day and night, and you can dress up to be any famous wizard you want to be. We had a couple come in and dress up as Harry Potter and his lovely wife Ginny Potter just a week ago. I'm afraid to say that the real couple did not get married here, but none the less... You know, the two of you would not really have to do much to look like the famous couple, if that was who you wanted to portray!" Ginny's face looked as red as her hair at being called famous, and having people get married as her. Harry only looked amused.  
  
"How interesting, you think we look like Harry and Ginny Potter?" Harry asked trying to look excited.   
  
"Well...you two will need a little touch ups here and there, I'm afraid Mr. Potter has much larger eye brows, his hands are a little longer, little things like that. You two would not be able to pass as them, in the community, but I can make you look like them, the spell will only last an hour however." Now Ginny looked as amused as Harry.   
  
"Well, thank you anyways, we are already married, but we would like to see the museum." The man looked dejected for a split second before he smiled again.   
  
"No problem, we will just need some information, and we ask that you sign our guest book." Harry smiled and nodded. "Very good, if you could fill out this form so that we can keep you up-dated on anything new that happens. You know there is a rumor going around the Potter couple are in town now?" Ginny nodded and grabbed the page while Harry took out the proper money to pay for two tickets. Ginny folded the paper so that the man could not look at it right away, and then signed the guest book. Handing it in, the two made there way into the museum, but not before they heard a gasp from the lobby.   
  
Ginny had been dreaming of her wedding ever since she could remember. Most of the time she had pictured herself with Harry, even before she new what he looked like. Upon arriving at the museum, she was suddenly glad she had planned it all out herself. There were some of the ugliest wedding props, gowns and places you could possibly find. All of which had actually been used in real weddings, as there were moving pictures to prove it. If you tapped your wand to the picture, you could hear the couple both say "I do." Harry and Ginny had made it halfway through the museum, which they were trying to go through as quickly as possible when they ran into a familiar couple. John and Alice Rosy.   
  
"Well hello again!" John greeted them loudly. Alice looked as if she might faint at seeing them. Both were wearing a huge smile.   
  
"I thought the two of you were going around Muggle Italy today." Ginny asked.   
  
"Oh we were, but it's such a dreadful day with this weather, and the Muggles don't have covered paths, so we decided to post pone." John explained.   
  
"Isn't this a lovely museum? I wish we could have had half of this stuff in our wedding, what do you think of all of this?" Alice asked.   
  
"Oh it's...umm lovely." Ginny and Harry replied at the same time looking at each other for help.   
  
"Well, since where here together, maybe we can tour the rest of the museum together." Alice looked excited at the prospect. Harry and Ginny just didn't have it in their hearts to say no.   
  
"Sure why not? So how long have you been in this museum?" Harry asked.   
  
"Oh two hours now, we are looking at everything, and listening to everything. There are secrets you know, if you tap your wand in other places then just the bride and groom, other things can be heard and seen. For instance, every person in this wedding said something to the bride and groom. Here we can listen to them again." Alice exclaimed excitedly. Harry and Ginny looked at the audience at this particular wedding, there had to be at least three hundred people. John started at the top of the picture. Harry and Ginny groaned silently.   
  
It was dark before the group got out of the museum, the only thing they found interesting in the whole museum, was the last display which held there own wedding. They had no idea they were in the museum, nor did they know that everyone at there wedding said something nice about them. The man at the front desk, jumped up upon seeing them coming out of the museum area and immediately looked up at Harry's forehead, where his scar was currently showing.   
  
"It was a pleasure meeting the two of you! As a complimentary gift we give you both a telaball, which you can play any of the weddings you would like on it, and it will display it on the nearest wall." The man stuttered as he handed the couple two crystal balls. Stepping outside where the storm had blown over, and a cool breeze swept the area, the two couples split up. But not before Ginny gave them one of the balls, in which the Rosys were looking longingly at.   
  
"Thank you!" John smiled and Harry and Ginny porously walked in the opposite direction of where the Rosys were going, and therefore got themselves totally lost.   
  
"Maybe we should just apperate back to the hotel." Ginny suggested, looking around at the empty buildings surrounding them."  
  
"I agree, when we get back we can get some dinner and eat it by the lake."   
  
"Hmm, food sounds good." The two apperated and came up no where near the Five Star Hotel. 


	8. 48 You Call this a Honeymoon? Part Four

Chapter 48 - You Call this a Honeymoon? Part Four  
  
"What just happened?" Ginny asked wide-eyed.   
  
"I have no idea, that has never happened before." Harry whispered as he looked around them. They appeared to be in Muggle Italy behind the Lucky Hotel.   
  
"We both thought of the Five Star Hotel, and yet we both ended up here." Ginny exclaimed. The couple tried again only to find that they had not moved but a few inches.   
  
"Okay, so apperating seems to be out, let's walk." Harry sighed, already tired. So they began to walk.   
  
"I am incredibly hungry, honey. Can we stop somewhere and eat?" Ginny moaned as she stared at a restaurant they were passing by halfway through Muggle Italy."   
  
"Well you are pregnant, I am not at all surprised, however I spent all our muggle money on our room at the Lucky." Ginny nodded mournfully before they began to walk again. The walk, in all; lasted two hours, it was nearing midnight before the couple stepped into the Five Star Hotel. Despite the time, the place seemed filled with people. Harry walked up to the front desk.   
  
"Excuse me, sir. May I ask why we could not apperate here tonight?"   
  
"I'm sorry, whenever out rooms are all filled we put up apparition words to all none-guests.   
  
"We are guests, and we still could not apperate in! I am pregnant, I'm hungry and we just had to walk two hours from MUGGLE Italy!" The man helping them looked terrified.   
  
"Let me get your names, room number and I will send up food to your room, no charge. I will also give you a weeks free stay here." Harry rolled his eyes, they were beginning to get enough free space here that they would never have to go home again.   
  
"Ginny and Harry Potter, were staying in the ministry suit with the British Minister of Magic because you messed up our reservations." Ginny yelled. People stopped and looked before going on with their business.   
  
"I am so very sorry." With that, the couple went to there room, forgetting about the lake.   
  
The next morning, found the couple sleeping in. It was almost noon before they stumbled out of their room and into the living room, clean and fully dressed. Ginny ate a huge lunch, and they got out of the Hotel before the Minister could ask more questions. After stopping at the local Gringotts to exchange money, the couple decided a day in the Muggle world sounded like fun. Wondering around Muggle Italy was a beautiful experience, with the culture and the lifestyle. At dinner the couple decided to try there hands at art, and ate on the rooftop of a wonderful Italian restaurant. Equipped with art supplies, the couple began to draw the city from where they saw it.   
  
"It is a wonderful view, isn't it?" A voice that made Harry and Ginny cringe spoke from behind them.   
  
"Alice, John! Long time no see!" Ginny put on a fake smile before standing up and hugging the other couple. Harry shook their hands.   
  
"So how is your art coming along?" Alice asked inspecting the drawing, which did not look much like what they were supposed to. "Ah, with a little work, the two of you could do it. I just can't believe we are meeting each other again! It's fate. We have not seen you at the hotel, you must be leaving early."   
  
"Oh, no left the hotel, and are staying with the Minister of Magic at the Five Star."   
  
"Really?!? Wow, we have never even been near the Minister of Magic, what's it like?"   
  
"Oh, we have gotten to know him well over the years, however it's always business. Speaking of which, I don't know how safe the Lucky Hotel is, I would not stay there long." Ginny whispered.   
  
"Oh! Do you know something? How exciting, are Deatheaters staying there or something?"   
  
"Not exactly, but close. Were not really supposed to say anything, I just would try and find a place away from that area." Harry glared at Ginny, before putting a smile back on his face. Ginny only nodded.   
  
"Well, then we will leave tonight. We were looking at another hotel, anyway." Alice grinned. "So are you going to the show tonight?"  
  
"Who isn't? I'm just glad we got tickets months ago. They sold out so fast!" Harry said with a grin.   
  
"Us too, maybe we will see you there?"   
  
"Maybe!" Ginny's mouth was getting tired from the fake grin on her face.   
  
"Well, then we will let you eat, and will see you tonight!" Harry and Ginny nodded before sitting back down looking at their hopeless picture.   
  
"Oh well." Harry smiled and kissed his wife.   
  
That night came quickly, after exploring London the couple snuck back to their room, grabbed their tickets and snuck back out. The Minister of Magic met them outside, a 'I should have known' could be heard from Ginny, only by Harry. He grinned in response.   
  
"Are the two of you going to the show?" The minister asked who like Harry and Ginny, was in his nice dress robes.   
  
"But of course!" Ginny grinned.   
  
"Would you mind if I accompany you to the theater?" Harry gave an almost silent sigh only Ginny could hear, before he grinned and nodded. "Very good then! There is a wizard enhanced limousine out front, waiting for us, let's get going then." The Italian Minister of Magic with his wife walked up to them.   
  
"Ah, Minister Federico! Mrs. Federico, A pleasure to see you again. Will you be accompanying us to the theater?"   
  
"Yes, who is this fine young couple? Friends of yours?" Federico grinned.   
  
"Oh yes! This is Mr. Harry Potter and his lovely wife Mrs. Ginny Potter."  
  
"Really? It is a pleasure to finally meet the two of you. Perhaps someday, one of you will sit in the Ministers chair. Hmm?" The couple only smiled before being led to the limousine, where that could all sit very comfortably. "So I hear the two of you are teaching at Hogwarts and going to school yourselves, what are you training in?"   
  
"Healers." Ginny responded.   
  
"A noble line of work, though I think I just lost in the pool. I said you would become Aurors." The group laughed, they arrived at the theater within three minutes of departing, being the theater was only three streets from the hotel. Wizards and witches stood in line waiting to go in, mouth a gap as the two Ministers of Magic stepped out along with The-Boy-Who-Lived himself with his wife, who was currently having a deep conversation with Mrs. Federico. An usher hurried out to the car and ushered them to the front of the line, they were the first ones in, and having seen the line which spread down at least three blocks, Harry was suddenly glad he accepted the ride with the Minister. The group was all placed in the front row and the large multi-story building field quickly. It was three minutes until when the show was do to start when the screaming started. 


	9. 49 Coming Out of the Fire

Chapter 49: Coming Out of the Fire  
  
Large billows of smoke flooded the theater, people ran around desperately trying to get out, screams, coughs and crying were the only things you could hear, and flames were surrounding the thousands of people packed into the building.   
  
"Snorse" Harry whispered pointing his index finger of his right hand at his throat. Having been practicing wandless magic for awhile now he had become much better at the task.   
  
"QUITE!" The room shut up. "We are wizards and witches, if you can apperate out, do so." There were tones of pops as more then half the crowed disappeared. "If you can't apperate or are with someone who can't apperate, find away down to the bottom floor. Parents floated their children down to the bottom level, who ran over to Harry and Ginny. The adults already on the bottom level floated everyone else down. "Good. Now what exits are open?"   
  
"None, they are all on fire." An usher stated.   
  
"Okay, I will create a shield around the children and anyone else who cannot apperate and get them out, everyone else apperate now." The crying parents nodded reluctantly before apperating out. Harry, Ginny, the ministers and thirty children ranging in age from two to sixteen were the only ones left in the building. The group walked quickly to the nearest exit, which could barley be seen do to the raging fire. Harry turned to the ministers. "We can handle this, go outside and help from there, as the ministers you are going to be needed in this crisis."   
  
"Are you sure?" The minister of England asked.   
  
"Yes." Ginny answered. The ministers apperated out. Harry and Ginny cast shields on the children three at a time as they ran out. When they reached safety the shield would disappear, and the two would send out another group. Finally there was only one child left, the two-year-old who was in Harry's arms sobbing. Harry cast the shield charm on himself and the child while Ginny cast one on herself. The building began to crumble, and the two teens ran for it. Just as they got outside the exit disappeared in a mass of ruble, a loud cheer could be heard from in front of them as thousands of people stood watching.  
  
A Medi-wizard ran over to them and took the child while ushering them to a waiting ambulance, which like everything in the wizard world was enhanced by magic. Not really wanting to fight, the two Healers in training let themselves be ushered into the back of the vehicle, as soon as the doors were shut, the Mrdi-wizard had them lay down on two separate stretchers. Both teens kept coughing having inhaled a massive amount of smoke, they were so focused on getting the children out they had not noticed the burns on there hands and arms. They were covered from head to toe in suit. One of the Medi-Wizards forced a familiar potion down both of their throats, they were asleep within seconds.   
  
They both woke up the next day, in St Mungos where their Minister of Magic had, had them transferred the night before. Their room was on the ground floor in the Artifact Accident level, being that was where the best burn Healers were stationed. There beds were side by side, and McGonagall was sitting in-between them. Ginny sat up straight with alarm.   
  
"The baby!" Harry sat up also a look of fear in his eyes.   
  
"Is fine." Minivera whispered, with a tired smile. Witches have a special ability when they're pregnant to shield their unborn child from danger when things like that happen. It's an unconscious reaction, that your magic dose all on its own. You two however, are not as well. The both of you suffered from serious burns, which have been healed for the most part but will leave scars. You also took in a lot of smoke, and they had to work quite a long time on you to keep you breathing long enough for them to heal your lungs. All in all the two of you were lucky...as usual. The both of you are do back in Italy tomorrow, for a special awards ceremony. The two of you will be the first wizards in fifty years to receive an Order of Merlin - First class in two countries." The couple just sat there, Harry's face went from shock to agony.   
  
"Not another thing to make me even more well known!" Harry groaned laying back down. Ginny grinned.   
  
"Honey, I don't think you can get any more well known then you already are. You are just good at keeping your face in all the papers." Harry just glared at her. Minivera grinned and began to speak again.  
  
"Well, it looks like you have a busy summer ahead of you. After next week, you will spend a month doing your hospital training, A week with the kids before spending the last three weeks at Hogwarts getting the school ready for the next year. Harry groaned and promised himself that he would take his wife some day on a proper vacation where nothing could go wrong...yeah right.   
  
Both Ginny and Harry were let out that night, where they stopped at home much to the children's delight and helped everyone pack, they were all going to stay at the five star hotel that night so that they could go to the ceremony the next day. Loud 'wow's could be heard as they walked into the hotel. Hermione immediately began telling anyone who would listen which in the end was mainly herself the history of the hotel and all it's secrets, which really were not secrets if you read, or had someone like Hermione to tell you all about it whether you wanted to know or not. The children were put on invisible leaches so that they could walk off on their own and get lost. The minute they were in the building they spread out and began to explore anything they could reach, making sure they did not do anything bad the group slowly made there way to the Ministry suite, where the Minster was waiting. By then it was late, and the children were starting to get cranky do to lack of rest. Everyone got their own rooms and were asleep within an hour, according to Harry morning came way to soon. 


	10. 50 It's Better in the End

Chapter 50: It's Better in the End  
  
After one of the longest weeks of their life, Harry and Ginny were extremely happy to see their children again, however to say things were chaos would have been an understatement. Six children and themselves to get ready and out the door in one piece, lectures on how this would be a quiet event and they were not to yell or even talk until mommy or daddy said so fell upon deaf ears, as the group stepped into the ballroom of the hotel.   
  
It like everything else was wonderful. A giant chandler holding hundreds of burning candles hung in the middle of the silver room. A stage was set up at the end with a velvet blue curtain separating the ballroom from back stage where Harry and Ginny were ushered, much to the children's disappointment. The couple was given a brief description of how things would work and in what order, before they were released. The kids cheered when they came back out five minutes later. Harry picked up Daniel while Ginny grabbed Lily, they were just about to go wait outside where it was less crowded when a voice spoke echoing through the suddenly silent room, the children looked around wide eyed.   
  
"Would our guests of honor please up to the stage." Harry and Ginny bent down to put Lily and Daniel down but they hung to their neck and began to scream.   
  
"Come on, we'll be right up there." Harry said, pointing to the stage. Daniel held firmly on. With a sigh, the two parents walked up to the stage and sat down in their separate chairs, happy kids in lap.   
  
"Today is a special day, as we reward The Order of Merlin first class for services done to this country. They are not from Italy, but that did not stop them from taking control and helping to save over a thousand people and around twenty children, none of them there own." Applause broke out right after the interpreter finished speaking in English. When it got quiet, the Minister of Magic from both countries made a speech, as well as the head of the Symphony they were supposed to see the day before and the owner of the used-to-be Opera house. By the time they got to the reason everyone was there not just the children were getting restless.   
  
"So today, we honor Mr. Harry James Potter, and his Wife Ms. Ginny Ann Weasley Potter with the Order of Merlin, First class, please stand." Harry and Ginny stood their kids holding firmly on.   
  
"When I call your name please step forward, Harry Potter." Harry stepped forward, and the Minister had to pin the metal under Daniel, but when he finally finished it was beside his other Order of Merlin metal.   
  
"Ginny Potter." Ginny grinned at being called by her new last name, as she stepped up as well. In the distance she could see her father tape-ing away proudly. The minister had slightly less trouble with Ginny's as Lily cooperated. Once again clapping ensued. Now will the couple please lead us in a dance?" With a nod, Harry and Ginny took hands and walked off the stage, as a band literally appeared on stage. A slow song, neither had heard before came on, as they began to awkwardly dance, with two kids hanging on them. The dance finished and Harry noticed that both children had fallen asleep. Quickly the couple walked over to the nursery that had been set up, and checked the two in, noticing that the others had been checked in also.   
  
"Care to have a real dance?" Harry stated, taking his wives hand.   
  
"But of course." The two stepped to the side of the dance floor to wait for the current song to end, it did and both Harry and Ginny stepped out onto the dance floor right as their song began to play. Smiling, they danced as if they were just married. Falling in love with each other all over again, they swept across the floor as if they were on clouds, staring into each other's eyes, only seeing one another. The song ended and Harry leaned over to whisper in to his wives ear.   
  
"Let's escape for awhile." Ginny nodded and they danced toward the exit, where they swiftly walked out without being noticed. Stepping out of the hotel, the two took a deep breath of fresh, cool air. The sun was shining, there was not a cloud in the sky. A deep blue from above made it look like it was made of silk, and if you reached far enough you could feel it. The streets were almost empty; being most of the city was either at the ceremony or watching it via the floo network. Hand in hand the couple walked over to the lake, Harry took off his light jacket and placed it down upon the green earth below them, the two sat together facing the water, leaning against each other. All was calm; they were where they wanted to be. 


End file.
